


already flying through the free fall

by madgrad2011



Series: Begin Again [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jonsa Autumn Drabbles, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, POV Sansa Stark, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgrad2011/pseuds/madgrad2011
Summary: Attending the haunted hayride attraction at Winterfell University is a time-honored, Stark family tradition.  Every year, she looks forward to spending a crisp, autumn evening with her family and their closest friends, drinking apple cider and snacking on caramel apples.Well, every year except this year.Autumn-Themed Drabble WeekPrompt: Tradition
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Begin Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956382
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	already flying through the free fall

Attending the haunted hayride attraction at Winterfell University is a time-honored, Stark family tradition. Every year, she looks forward to spending a crisp, autumn evening with her family and their closest friends, drinking apple cider and snacking on caramel apples. 

Well, every year except this year.

 _There’s no logical reason to be nervous_. She adjusts the hem of her thick, cream-colored sweater for the twentieth time, grimacing at her reflection. _You’re just meeting Jon’s girlfriend._ _You know, the girlfriend he didn’t have when he punched your ex-boyfriend and said you were the strongest person he knew? That girlfriend._

She’s seen Jon a handful of times since the party last year (of which her parents remain blissfully ignorant). Occasional family dinners, holiday get-togethers, her going away party - all events at which they had exchanged a few pleasantries, small smiles, and awkward waves. But he hadn’t sought her out like she thought - like she hoped - he might. And now...

She grabs her phone off her dresser and sends a quick text to Jeyne.

_You’re sure you can’t come tonight?_

Jeyne replies almost instantly.

 _GIRL YES  
_ _I have a cold and feel like I’m dying_  
_You’re an adult_  
_You’ll be fine_

She groans dramatically, flopping onto her bed.

_It’s going to be a long night._

***

An imposing structure of age-blackened stone and creaking timber, Winterfell University is the perfect setting for all things _spooky_. She traces shapes with her fingertips on the cool castle walls, waiting for her father and Robb to purchase the tickets while determinedly _not_ watching the gate. The sun has started to set, throwing the keep’s long shadow over the growing crowd. She shivers suddenly and regrets leaving her coat in her parents’ car.

“Hey, there’s Jon!” Arya shouts beside her, waving enthusiastically. 

"Oh?” She says, voice carefully nonchalant. She looks over her shoulder in time to catch him pointing in the direction of the ticket line. With his hair pulled back away from his face, his smile looks somehow wider - brighter - and it leaves her feeling _things_ that she’d rather not unpack.

_(Just friendly. Not friends.)_

She takes a sip of her warm apple cider and promptly chokes.

“You okay sweetie?” Her mother asks with concern as she struggles to catch her breath. Arya’s keen eyes narrow and she looks towards Jon.

“Yes,” she replies after a moment, bringing the steaming cup closer to her face in an effort to disguise her flushed cheeks. “Do you see Jon’s girlfriend?”

“Ygritte?” Robb appears next to her and hands her a ticket. “She couldn’t come. Work or something.”

She swears her heart skips a beat.

***

Quite by accident, she finds herself sitting next to Jon on the hayride.

(“Need a hand?” He had inquired after effortlessly hopping onto the trailer. She had accepted his offer with a smile, clambering up beside him with as much dignity as she could muster after almost getting caught ogling his ass.

“Thanks so much,” she had said, gingerly perching on a bale of hay.

“Course,” he had replied easily, taking the seat between her and Bran.)

The trailer jerks forward with a loud clack, causing their shoulders to brush. They each mutter an apology before turning their attention to the dark entrance of the Wolfswood. She hears the whirring of a chainsaw among faint screams and laughs ahead.

“How’s The Eyrie? This is your first time back home since the semester started, right?” Jon asks as their group enters the forest - its thick canopy blocking out the day’s last remaining light. He leans closer and she catches a whiff of his aftershave. It’s spicy and woodsy and totally distracting.

“Um, yeah, it’s nice! It’s hard being away from everyone, but I’m adjusting.”

“That’s great.” 

She chances a glance at him and finds his eyes focused on the flickering jack-o-lanterns lining the path, expression guarded.

“Have you decided if you’re going to apply for grad school next year?” She briskly rubs her hands together and blows on her fingers.

“I have” - he turns to look at her, his tone betraying his surprise - “I think I’m going to apply for Winterfell’s graduate program in history.”

“Robb mentioned you were considering it,” she explains. “I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

He smiles and her pulse flutters. They fall into a comfortable silence, the trailer’s slow progress over the rough ground causing everyone to sway. As they travel further into the wood, the jump scares get more frequent and the temperature drops drastically.

“Hey, you cold?” Jon asks, his warm breath against her ear making her shiver.

“Is it that obvious?” She retorts, teeth chattering as she tucks her nose into her scarf. He huffs out a laugh and starts to shrug out of his jean jacket.

“Oh, you don’t-”

He pauses, one arm already out of its sleeve, to quirk a brow at her. Chagrined, she bites her lip and nods for him to continue.

“You’re my hero,” she says unthinkingly, closing her eyes and thrusting her arms into the still-warm jacket’s sleeves. She sighs contentedly and shimmies her shoulders, her braid catching on the hay bale behind her. 

“Better?” She can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Much,” she nearly moans, opening her eyes just as his smirk fades. He’s watching her, eyes dark and glittering. He lifts his hand and she holds her breath.

“Good,” he says, gently removing a piece of hay from her hair.

_(Just friendly. Not friends.)_

***

They’ve all said their good nights and are heading to their cars when she realizes she’s still wearing Jon’s coat.

“I’ll be right back,” she tells her mom, turning on her heel.

“Jon!” She shouts. He stops, looking over his shoulder. “Your jacket.”

“It’s still cold,” he calls with a smile, unlocking his car. “You hold onto it.”

“But-”

“You can return it the next time I see you.”

“Okay, thanks.” She grins, slipping her hands into the jacket’s pockets. He pauses with one foot in the car, his fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on the top of the door. 

“You know” - he tilts his head - “it looks better on you anyway.”

She blushes, mouth agape.

“Sansa!” She hears her mother call.

Jon offers her a final wave, swiftly slipping into his car and driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Taylor Swift's "Red"


End file.
